pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginny Weasley is Ron Weasley's only sister. She is a year younger than him. In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, she is still too young to attend Hogwarts. From the Story "Ginny Weasley is Ron Weasley's sister and the youngest child in the Weasley family. She accompanies her family to platform nine and three-quarters to say goodbye to her brothers." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 4, At Flourish and Blotts "Ginny Weasley is very taken with Harry and is prone to clumsiness and blushing when he is around. She too receives a letter from school as she is starting at Hogwarts in September. "Ginny prepares to travel to Diagon Alley using Floo powder, along with the rest of her family. "Ginny stands up for Harry when Draco Malfoy taunts him in Flourish and Blotts. Lucius Malfoy sneers at the second-hand school items that the Weasleys have bought for Ginny from Diagon Alley." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 13, The Very Secret Diary "On Valentine's Day Ginny writes Harry a musical message, which a dwarf dressed as cupid reads to him in a crowded corridor, much to Harry's embarrassment. Ginny runs into her class with her head in her hands when Draco shouts that Harry did not like her Valentine." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 16, The Chamber of Secrets "When Harry and Ron go to tell the teachers what they know about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk they hear that Ginny has been taken into the Chamber." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 17, The Heir of Slytherin "Harry finds Ginny at the end of the Chamber, lying between the two enormous feet of Salazar Slytherin's statue. At first Harry thinks she is dead, but Tom Riddle assures him that she is alive - but only just. Then Riddle reveals that it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets and set the Basilisk on Muggle-borns as she was under the diary's, and therefore his, control." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 18, Dobby's Reward "When Harry destroys the diary, Ginny awakes. Harry leads her out of the Chamber to find Ron and Lockhart. The whole party follow Fawkes to Professor McGonagall's study where they find Arthur and Molly Weasley, who fling themselves on their daughter." Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 5, The Dementor "Ginny enters the compartment soon after Neville Longbottom, looking for Ron after the Hogwarts Express stops and is plunged into darkness. After the encounter with the Dementor, she is huddled in the corner, upset by the unpleasant experience." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 5, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes "Ginny enters the kitchen at The Burrow with Hermione, just after Harry arrives at the house. She blushes scarlet after Harry smiles at her in greeting. She joins Harry, Ron and Hermione as they make their way to Ron's bedroom at the top of the house. She and Ron tell Harry about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's range of joke products. Ginny says that the family have been hearing explosions coming from the twins' room for ages, but never thought they were actually making things, just that they liked the noise." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 6, The Portkey "Ginny walks to Stoatshead Hill to meet the Portkey with Harry, Hermione and the rest of her family. She travels by Portkey to the campsite, landing on the ground when it arrives, unable to stay on her feet." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 9, The Dark Mark "Ginny and Hermione are woken by Arthur in the night when trouble starts at the campsite. Ginny goes with Fred and George to the woods, as their father instructed, and they wait for the riots at the campsite to be resolved. After the Death Eaters disappear, she, Fred and George find their way back to the tent safely, shaken but unhurt." See also *Ginny Weasley on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:The Weasley Family Category:The Potter Family Category:Students Category:Quidditch Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Witches Category:Chasers Category:Seekers Category:Pure Bloods